She Burns Me Up
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: She was all he could see and all he could think about but she could never be his. LitaEdge. Possible LitaRandy later. Please R


Author: AngelicTorture

Title: She burns me up. (1/?)

Raiting: PG13

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Pairing: Lita/Edge. Possible Lita/Randy later.

Notes: well I'm back loves and with a brand new fic. This is set between Cyber Sunday and Survivor Series. This idea came about after discussing a video from Youtube with a friend. Title is from the song Think Twice by Eve 6.

Summery: She was all he could see and all he could think of but she could never be his.

* * *

Amy yawned as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head. Hazel eyes scanned the locker room she was standing in; taking in the mess the two people she shared it with had left behind them earlier. Bags had been left lying in the corner; a shirt had been carelessly tossed to the floor. She laughed to herself; sometimes she wondered how they even managed to get through life without their mothers taking care of them.

The locker room door swung open and the redhead was greeted by the sight of one of her companions, to be more exact her blond haired boyfriend. She smiled at him as he walked into the room.

"Hey baby. Where did you disappear to?" She asked as she sat down again.

He laughed and walked over to sit next to her.

"You know what Orton's like, someone needs to keep him out of trouble."

"Where is Randy anyway?"

The Canadian shrugged.

"The last I time I saw him he was off to sniff around the diva's locker room…he said they all love his puppy dog eyes."

The redhead laughed with a snort.

"He seems to think every girl in the world should be falling at his feet."

"Well most of them do don't they?"

"Do you think he's ever gonna be able to find one girl and settle down?"

Adam shrugged again.

"Honestly? I wouldn't bet on it baby. But maybe that's cause the right girl hasn't come along for him yet."

Randy had given up on hanging around the diva's locker room; all of the divas knew him too well by now and were all well aware of his reputation. He walked along a hall way, his hands jammed in his pockets and a slight frown on his face. He stopped when came to the locker room he was sharing with his current tag team partner and his girlfriend when he heard his name mentioned. The locker room door had been left open a little.

The St Luis native moved closer to the door but kept himself out of sight as he listened in to his friend's conversation. He laughed to himself when he heard the mention of his puppy dog eyes. A smiled played across his face when he heard one of the most wonderful sounds he'd ever heard, Amy's laughter.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds while he thought about her, that girl he just couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He wasn't sure when or how she gotten into his head so easily but he did know that he didn't mind her being there too much.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard her ask if he'd ever settle down. He sighed a little, knowing himself that the answer was probably no. Right now there was only one girl he could ever see himself settling down with but she was the one girl he could never have.

The dark haired superstar forced a smile on his face and pushed the door open further, walking into the locker room.

"Hello kiddies" he laughed as he strolled over to the corner where his bag was.

"We didn't expect you back so soon man…what's the matter? None of the diva's biting?" Adam asked his friend.

The legend killer shrugged

"A couple of them were but I just wasn't all that interested I guess"

Amy looked at him with a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell me the great legend killer is going off girls" she giggled "wait…you're not….batting for the other side are you?"

She burst into a fit of laughter.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not turning gay thank you very much…I just….I don't know"

He shrugged.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you were growing up Orton"

The redhead said with another laugh.

"Hey I can be a mature individual when I need to be you know"

He smirked slightly making the diva laugh again.

"Yeah yeah I'll remind you of that the next time you and my darling boyfriend are playing playstation at 3 am shall I?"

Randy smirked again and messed her hair up.

"Ah now you look much better"

He grinned. Amy turned to her boyfriend who was currently almost on the floor in fits of silent laughter.

"Baby are you gonna just sit there and let him do that?"

"Uhh…yeah" the Canadian laughed harder.

The diva looked from her boyfriend to the legend killer.

"I hate you both" she announced as she stood up to look for her hair brush.

"Aww baby you know you don't mean that" Adam said with a mock pout on his face. He was quickly silenced by a wrap on the head from the diva's hair brush.

Randy sat down quietly watching them. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wished it was him she was getting mad at, or giggling at. He wanted to be the one who made her smile that perfect smile she had, he wanted to be one she loved. He sighed to himself and tried to fight those thoughts to the back of his mind, he shouldn't be thinking like that about her but when she was around that was all he could think about.


End file.
